Tsuki no Kakera
by LadySaraphan
Summary: Kyo salva a Iori de ser violado por Yashiro y lo lleva a su departamento, pero en un arranque de locura termina violandolo él mismo, ¿Podrá Kyo enmendar su error? ¿Logrará Yagami superar el trauma? ¿Que hará Seiji el mejor amigo de Iori? Yaoi Kyo x Iori.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tsuki no kakera**_

Lentamente el joven abrió sus ojos, sólo para encontrarse en un lugar que no conocía, se sentía confundido y desorientado, además apenas si soportaba el mareo que lo embargaba, y no podía enfocar bien la vista, tal parece que la droga que le habían dado si era muy fuerte, se encontraba tendido en una gran cama y no fue hasta que trató de incorporarse cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos esposadas tras su espalda, trató de forcejear pero todo fue inútil sólo logró que su malestar empeorara, después de un rato sólo se quedó mirando el techo y tratando de recordar cómo es que había terminado en estas condiciones.

Deslizó su mirada por la habitación que era bastante espaciosa, las cortinas del ventanal estaban descorridas y atadas en un lazo a cada lado, eran de un tono azul oscuro con detalles bordados en hilo plateado bastante elegante al igual que el cobertor de la cama, la gasa también azul pero ligeramente transparente que colgaba tras la cortina se agitaba suavemente con la brisa que entraba, aún era de noche pero no tenía ni idea de la hora, frente a la cama se encontraba un gran armario de tres puertas dos de las cuales eran de corredera, a un lado junto al ventanal se encontraba un sofá de cuero negro, junto a la cama, una mesita de noche donde estaba la pequeña lámpara que proporcionaba la tenue luz en que se encontraba y un vaso con restos de algo que por el color parecía ser whisky o algo similar, finalmente frente al ventanal estaba una puerta.

Habían transcurrido tal vez diez minutos o más cuando notó algo apoyado en el sofá, se trataba de un estuche tal vez de guitarra o… bajo, "¿acaso sería su bajo?" pensó, pero…¿era posible que la persona que lo llevó a ese lugar también hubiese llevado su bajo? su preciado bajo, de pronto imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, pero sin ningún orden parecían sólo imágenes si sentido aparente, un forcejeo en su auto, el bar, el escenario, personas discutiendo, el público, gritos, un estacionamiento… y él, ese sujeto, aquel que tantos problemas le causaba, el causante de todo su sufrimiento, pero todo era tan confuso, más bien demasiado confuso.

Justo en ese momento oyó ruidos desde el exterior, alguien acercándose y él indefenso, odiaba sentirse así, vulnerable. Pero por otro lado por fin sabría quien era el maldito que lo tenía en estas condiciones, el problema era que todo le daba vueltas, de pronto el pomo de la puerta giró y esta se abrió dejando entrar a la alta figura de un joven, el cual traía una botella casi vacía en las manos. De todas las personas en el mundo él era la última que quería ver en estos momentos, su sola presencia le heló la sangre paralizándolo de miedo por unos momentos, sin embargo supo disimularlo perfectamente, y mientras el joven se le acercaba lentamente, la ira comenzó a arder el su interior.

- ¡¡¡KUSANAGI!!! – Exclamó finalmente – ¡¡¿Qué demonios hago aquí?!!- gritó, su mareo aumentó y su malestar en general, se sentía muy extraño tal vez debido a la droga, sin embargo el otro joven sólo lo observaba y con una mirada muy extraña, Iori trató de incorporarse nuevamente, la furia reflejada en sus ojos que brillaban como rubíes y su cabello carmesí totalmente revuelto le daban un aspecto totalmente salvaje, sin embargo Kyo parecía no inmutarse con nada, ¿en qué estaría pensando? Se pregunto el pelirrojo, se encontraba esposado y eso no era bueno al contrario sentía que era malo, muy malo, y ni siquiera podía intentar quemar las esposas, ya que como eran metálicas eso sólo le haría daño a él mismo por lo que sería contraproducente, ¿acaso pretendía matarlo a traición?

- ¡¡RESPONDEME MALDITO KUSANAGI!! – ya había perdido la paciencia, sin embargo Kyo no se veía para nada normal – ¡¿QUE MIERDA HAGO AQUÍ?! ¡¿ACASO TANTO MIEDO ME TIENES QUE ATACAS A TRAICIÓN?! ¡¿DONDE ESTA TU MALDITO HONOR?! – De pronto el joven Kusanagi comenzó a acercarse hacia la cama pues hasta el momento sólo se había mantenido junto a la puerta observando al histérico Yagami, sin embargo, su paso era muy irregular, pensó Iori quien tenía la furia reflejada en el rostro.

¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera drogado mejorara un poco su carácter? Se preguntó Kyo, mientras observaba al pelirrojo y sin quitarle la vista de encima de una forma que el joven Yagami jamás había visto, por lo menos no en esos ojos castaños que generalmente reflejaban todo lo que su dueño pensaba, pero no esta vez, esto lo intimidó un poco, no sabía porqué pero ese mal presentimiento no lo abandonaba y el extraño comportamiento de Kyo quien se encontraba cada vez más cerca suyo lo ponía nervioso.

- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas Yagami? ¿Tan drogado estás? ¿O es que fue demasiado traumático que optaste por olvidarlo? – por fin le habló el moreno mientras dejaba la botella sobre la mesita de noche, pero sentía su voz distante, demasiado. Sin embargo el joven estaba a su lado y le hablaba casi al oído, sólo entonces lo notó, ¡¿pero que era ese olor?! ¡¿Era alcohol?! ¡Si! ¡Kyo estaba borracho! ¡¿Era esa la causa de su extraño comportamiento?! No lo sabía con exactitud, sólo sabía que ninguno de los dos se encontraba en todos sus sentidos, de pronto y debido a las palabras de Kyo por fin pudo recordar lo sucedido hace algunas horas atrás y el nombre de ese tipo volvió a su mente…. Yashiro…

FLASHBACK

El bar estaba totalmente lleno y su dueña la joven King se encontraba conversando muy amenamente en la barra con Mary, su compañera de equipo, mientras en el escenario se encontraba dando los últimos acordes de su canción el joven Yashiro Nanakase, al terminar es anunciado el siguiente grupo que no es otro que el de Iori Yagami, el público se encontraba totalmente eufórico, emocionado ante el atractivo pelirrojo en el escenario, luego un gran silencio al escucharse la primera nota de su tema y las chicas y algunos chicos también quedaron hechos una poza de agua en el suelo por la profunda y sensual voz de aquel muchacho. Yagami se encontraba totalmente concentrado en su canción o por lo menos era eso lo que aparentaba, ya que tan pronto como subió al escenario lo había visto… si, él se encontraba viendo su presentación, oculto entre las sombras, en una de las mesas del fondo y acompañado de su amigo Nikaido se encontraba la persona que más lo hacía sufrir en este mundo Kusanagi Kyo, ¿Por qué me haces esto cuando sólo quiero sacarte de mi cabeza? Se pregunto. Ocultando todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza continuaba cantando y tocando el bajo de una manera tan delicada, todo lo contrario a como solía ser siempre con casi todo el mundo, imaginando que se trataba de él, que por fin lo tenía entre sus brazos y que ya no había por qué seguir peleando.

Esa noche en especial se veía realmente hermoso, si hasta parecía un ángel, además la forma como vestía llamaba bastante la atención, había cambiado su típico pantalón rojo con esa enfermiza cinta entre las rodillas por uno de color negro bastante ajustado a sus firmes piernas, su larga camisa blanca y chaquetilla con la luna en la espalda, por una camisa de seda negra, también larga pero no tanto como la blanca, cerrada desde el cuarto botón permitiendo ver su bien formado pectoral y su suave piel blanca, además traía una cadenita de plata colgando sobre su pecho con el kanji de la luna.

Al finalizar su canción la cuál era una preciosa balada, Yashiro se le acercó para felicitarlo por su interpretación.

- Wow, Yagami, ¡realmente cantas estupendo! – le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hnn – fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, totalmente cortante.

- Ho, vamos Yagami, ¿todavía estas resentido por lo del señor Orochi? – le dijo manteniendo aún la sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Que pretendes Nanakase? – le preguntó finalmente Iori, con una mirada totalmente fría por parte de sus ojos escarlata.

- Está bien, voy al grano pero no te enfades, quiero proponerte algo – Sin embargo Iori tomó su bajo y le dio la espalda.

- Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para perder contigo, alguien me espera – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

- Por favor Yagami, ¿escúchame si? No es sobre peleas ¡se trata de música! – Al decir esto Iori detuvo su marcha, pues había dado en un punto importante para él.

- Es solo sobre música – Le dijo rápidamente el joven albino al notar que por un momento captó la atención del pelirrojo.

- Te escucho, pero que sea rápido – Accedió finalmente el señor del fuego púrpura, mientras se dirigían a tomar asiento.

- ¿Te parece que pida algo Yagami? ¿Qué quieres tomar? – le preguntó el albino.

- Sólo una cerveza – le dijo mientras acomodaba su bajo para que no estorbara ni se cayera.

- Bien iré por ellos espérame un segundo, ¿sí? – Y se fue rápidamente a la barra ya que no estaba como para esperar. Mientras tanto Iori no se dio cuenta de que era observado por la espalda, ya que atrás de él se encontraba la mesa de Kyo y Benimaru, luego de unos minutos Yashiro volvió con el pedido, una cerveza para Iori y para él un vodka, comenzaron a beber y luego de un rato Yashiro le propuso que tal vez algún día podrían tocar juntos, a Iori no le pareció tan mala idea así que le dijo que lo pensaría y otro día le daría la respuesta, sin embargo de pronto comenzó a sentirse un poco extraño, y eso que sólo bebió una cerveza, así que se despide y se va, algunos segundos después de que Iori sale, Yashiro lo sigue con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Por su parte Iori ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento pero se sentía demasiado mal, estaba muy mareado y apenas si se mantenía en pie, a duras penas logró llegar a su auto y se encontraba apoyado en él cuando de pronto sintió que algo lo sujetaba por la espalda y lo giraba violentamente estrellándolo contra éste haciéndolo perder el aliento por unos momentos, logró escuchar algo pesado cayendo al piso, se trataba de su bajo, pero era como tan distante que no parecía como si eso fuera en ese lugar justo a su lado, todo fue tan rápido que no logró ver de quién se trataba, cuando por fin pudo enfocar bien su vista, se encontró con unos ojos color granada que lo miraban de manera extremadamente lujuriosa.

- Ahora si Yagami, no puedes defenderte, ¡estás a mi completa merced! – Dice, mientras une sus labios a los del pelirrojo en un apasionado beso para sorpresa de Iori, luego se separa de éste y comienza a recorrer con sus labios el cuello de Yagami quien trata de forcejear inútilmente.

- ¡¿Qué haces Nanakase?! ¡¡SUÉLTAME KISAMA!! (Bastardo) – Grita Iori intentando soltarse del agarre de Yashiro, pero no puede, la droga que éste colocó en su cerveza cada vez hacía más efecto en él y su cuerpo poco a poco iba cediendo a los besos y estímulos de aquel maldito albino.

"¡¡Maldición que me pasa!!" gritaba el pelirrojo en su interior, mientras el otro joven abre la puerta trasera del vehículo y lo tumba contra el asiento besándolo y acariciándolo mientras "¡su maldito cuerpo le corresponde!", lentamente Yashiro comienza a desabotonar el pantalón de Iori quien no se lo puede creer, "¡¿cómo es posible que le esté sucediendo esto a él?!" Poco a poco las caricias se hacían más placenteras para pesar del pelirrojo quién ya casi no podía pensar con claridad, Yashiro desliza sus manos entre los pantalones del joven señor de la luna tomando su ya erecto sexo y acariciándolo vigorosamente mientras sus besos comienzan a bajar por su cuello, luego su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna, en ese momento Iori ya se da por perdido pues en este estado no había nada que pudiese hacer su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba, sin embargo, de pronto las caricias cesan y Yashiro es jalado violentamente hacia fuera del vehículo dejando a un semidesnudo Iori luchando por mantenerse consiente.

- ¡¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO MALDITO IDIOTA?!! – grita un furioso Kusanagi.

- Nada que sea de tú incumbencia Kusanagi, ¡Y ya lárgate que estoy ocupado! – responde el albino mientras se acerca nuevamente al vehículo, pero Kyo se interpone.

- ¡¿No te le vas a acercar, ME OISTE?!! – grita mientras le propina un fuerte puñetazo a Nanakase pues realmente estaba ardiendo en furia tras ver lo que ese estúpido albino le hacía a Iori, a "SÚ IORI".

- ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Y desde cuando eres la niñera de Yagami?! – alega Yashiro reincorporándose luego de aquel golpe y dirigiéndose a atacar a Kyo.

- ¡Eso a ti no te interesa, sólo no te le vuelvas a acercar! – y lo golpea nuevamente.

Mientras tanto Iori no puede creer lo que escucha, ¿Acaso Kyo lo estaba ayudando? Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo ayudaba? Siente como si todo eso se tratase de algún extraño sueño, y su conciencia…maldición se le estaba escapando, por momentos sentía que estaba a punto de perderla completamente. Luego de unos momentos que le parecieron eternos ve que una figura se inclina sobre él, no logra distinguir de quien se trata, cosa que lo pone completamente tenso, pero en ese estado…¡Casi no se podía mover y ni pensar en tratar de defenderse!, realmente se encontraba tan indefenso como un niño ¡¡MALDICION!! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan confiado?! ¡¿Qué demonios le había dado ese miserable de Nanakase?! ¡¡No quería que lo volviese a tocar así!! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No quería, no quería! ¡¿Qué iba a hacer?! Se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pero después de unos momentos siente que esa persona acomoda sus ropas gentilmente y lo ayuda a salir del auto, apenas si logra distinguir su rostro, se trata de Kyo quien lo había salvado en el último momento dejando a su anterior agresor inconsciente en el piso.

- Yagami, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡¿Yagami?! – trata de hacerlo reaccionar.

- ¿Q…qui…en…? ¿Ky…o…? – logra articular Iori, sin embargo se encuentra demasiado ido y de pronto siente que sus piernas ya no lo sostienen, y de no ser por Kyo quién lo sostenía fuertemente hubiese terminado tendido en el piso tal y como se encontraba Yashiro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Y qué pretendes ahora Kusanagi? ¡¿Que te dé las gracias?! – Pregunta furioso el joven Yagami – ¡Pues no lo haré! ¡Nadie te pidió tu ayud!... – en ese momento es cortado en seco por una presión sobre sus labios, era Kyo, ¡¡ese desgraciado lo estaba besando!! cada vez Iori siente que lo odia más y más, mientras el joven señor del sol profundiza ese beso volviéndolo cada vez más apasionado, luego lo comienza a acariciar suavemente, otra vez el cuerpo de Iori comienza a reaccionar y para su desgracia se va sintiendo a cada momento más excitado, y cuando comienza a sentir que le falta el aire Kyo rompe aquel beso, no así sus caricias que se van volviendo más vigorosas arrancándole gemidos de placer al pelirrojo quien ya se encontraba bastante sonrojado y molesto con la situación.

- ¡¡Qu…que ha…ces…Kusanagi!! – Iori trata de resistirse de forcejear lo cuál molesta a Kyo, ¡¡pero esta situación lo ponía furioso!! , si bien ahora ya tenia un poco más de conciencia que hace algunas horas cuando lo ataco Yashiro, aun no se podía mover con total libertad y eso sumado a que Kusanagi lo tenia esposado, lo hacía sentir impotente al estar siendo humillado de esa manera por su peor enemigo, sentía que su ira estallaría en cualquier momento, ¡¡no se podía defender!! ¡¡Odiaba sentirse así!! .

- No intentes resistirte…. ¿O me vas a decir que no te gusto? – le susurra suavemente al oído, el cuál comienza a morder poco a poco y luego baja hasta su cuello, Iori sigue tratando de resistirse pero le resulta imposible, su maldito cuerpo lo ha traicionado pidiendo más, realmente no lo podía creer, Kyo por su parte comienza a besar su pecho y juguetear mordisqueándolo cada vez más fuerte, hasta hacerlo gemir del placer. En un momento Kyo lo desprende de la camisa de seda negra que llevaba y al tenerlo atado decide quemarla para que no estorbe, haciendo arder la prenda en salvaje fuego escarlata, quemando a su vez los brazos del pelirrojo quien no puede evitar soltar un grito de dolor.

- ¿Que sucede Yagami? ¿Acaso te dolió? – pregunta Kyo en tono bastante irónico dibujando en su rostro una sádica sonrisa para proceder a soltar el cinturón del pelirrojo y luego su pantalón bajando lentamente el cierre de éste, Iori siente un ligero temblor en su cuerpo ¿era miedo quizás?, eso era lo más probable. Mientras Kyo por su parte deslizaba sus manos por entre los bóxers negros del joven quien se muerde los labios para no darle a su enemigo el gusto de oírlo gemir una vez más.

- ¡¡Ha!! Kusanagi…K'so… ¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES?...YA DÉJAME! – logra gritar Iori entre involuntarios jadeos, aunque sinceramente no sabía si era por la droga o qué, pero se sentía muy excitado y a la vez humillado, "¿Cómo era posible que Kusanagi le estuviese haciendo esto?, sin contar que hace sólo unas horas lo había defendido de Yashiro, ¡¡¿y ahora esto?!! ¡¡NO!!, ¡¡¿Acaso se trataba de una maldita pesadilla?!!", sentía que su orgullo estaba por los suelos.

De pronto y pese a su resistencia y pataleo es desprendido completamente de su pantalón, el poco miedo que ya sentía comienza a transformarse en pánico al ver a Kyo sentarse sobre su abdomen y quitarse su chaqueta de cuero negra y la camisa de igual color que traía puesta, dejándolas caer a un lado de la cama y mostrando su musculoso y perfecto cuerpo, luego y tras pasar su mano por sus sedosos cabellos castaños para apartar unos mechones que caían sobre sus ojos, se inclina para besar nuevamente los dulces labios de aquel pelirrojo a su merced, acto seguido se aparta del joven para proceder a tomar entre sus manos el sexo de Iori y llevarlo hasta su boca arrancando nuevos gemidos de sus labios, Kyo lamía y succionaba cada vez más vigorosamente haciendo que Iori arqueara su columna producto de aquel embriagador placer que lo recorría completamente acercándolo cada vez más al clímax, sin embargo de pronto se detiene para alivio del pelirrojo, aun que en el fondo deseaba que continuara, "¡¡¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando?!! ¡¡Si ese maldito de Kusanagi se estaba aprovechando de él de la manera más baja!!" Su ligero temblor se incrementa más aun al verlo quitarse los pantalones y recostarse sobre él para comenzar a acariciarlo y friccionar sus cuerpos, desliza la lengua por su cuello y lo muerde provocándole un grito de dolor.

- Det… detente...¡¡Kusanagi!! – No quería esto, no quería que pasara, el siempre fue el cazador y ahora… ¡era la presa!

- Por favor, si mírate como estas de excitado, ¡si te gusta! – Kyo comienza a deslizar su mano por la entrepierna de Iori y repentinamente introduce su dedo índice al interior del pelirrojo haciendo que este contenga en su garganta un nuevo grito el cuál se convierte en un suave quejido cuando el moreno introduce otro de sus dedos y los comienza a mover rozando la suave piel de Iori haciendo que el dolor que le causaba se entremezclara con el placer, y haciendo a su vez que el joven se mueva violentamente tratando de apartarlo.

- No…Kus…Kusanagi… ¡ha! – Susurra el pelirrojo mientras mantiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y trata de contener los jadeos y gemidos que esto le producía, trata de forcejear nuevamente pero es en vano – ¡¡YAMERO!! (Detente)– sin embargo Kyo no le hace caso y continúa con su juego al interior de Yagami, mientras que con su mano libre acaricia dolorosamente su miembro haciendo que momentos después y para su gran satisfacción Iori se vacíe entre sus manos en medio de un ahogado gemido.

"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto…y de esta forma, no es justo para ti, pero...de no ser así…jamás…jamás podría estar contigo, es ahora o...nunca… perdóname…después de esto me odiaras aun más…pero no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad o me arrepentiré toda la vida"

Luego de esto se levanta y coloca a Iori de rodillas para recibirlo en la boca, éste se resiste pero es sujetado violentamente por Kyo quien lo jala por el cabello y lo obliga a abrir su boca apretando fuertemente sus mejillas.

- Ahora hazlo y no te atrevas a morderme o te irá mal – Así que el pelirrojo no tiene más remedio que complacer a Kusanagi quien todavía lo tiene sujeto del cabello, sin embargo la ira va creciendo más y más en su interior, la humillación, el odio, es demasiado, mientras Kyo por su parte se encuentra sumergido en un mar de placer.

- Si… lo haces muy bien… ¡ha! – Pero Yagami ya no resiste más la humillación y sin importar lo que le suceda aprieta fuertemente sus dientes alrededor de Kyo quien deja caer un horrible grito de dolor, inmediatamente después siente que su conciencia está por desaparecer debido al violento golpe propinado por Kusanagi el cuál lo deja tendido en la cama sangrando por la comisura del labio, luego una mano se posa en su cuello y comienza a apretar cortándole levemente la respiración.

- ¡¡Te dije que te iría mal si me mordías!! – El hecho de que Iori lo mordiera sumado a que Kyo se encontraba borracho hacen que este último pierda completamente la razón y comience a golpear sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones al joven pelirrojo.

- ¡¡Deja de resistirte!! ¡¡Ya no lo hagas!! ¡¡No lo hagas!! ¡¡No te resistas!! ¡¡Ya no Iori NO!! – Mientras lo golpea una y otra vez.

Luego de unos momentos y debatiéndose al borde de la inconsciencia Iori siente que sus piernas son apartadas violentamente, al enfocar la vista sólo ve con terror el rostro de Kyo en la penumbra y sus ojos cubiertos por sus mechones castaños, y ante esto no puede evitar tensar todo su cuerpo y temblar ante la idea de lo que vendría en unos momentos, ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse y sólo le quedaba apretar los puños y dientes fuertemente esperando que esto terminara lo más rápido posible, ¿qué más podía hacer sino eso? Y sin darse cuenta de pronto escucha una voz, una súplica ¿era su voz? Sí, lo era, en un acto involuntario y con un hilo de voz comienza a pedirle a Kyo que se detenga.

- Por favor…detente…no lo hagas…no…Kusanagi…por favor no – Pero Kyo continúa acomodándose y Iori logra ver que sus labios se separan dejando escapar un murmullo apenas audible.

- No te resistas, ya no lo hagas por favor Iori, no sigas resistiéndote, no quiero volver a lastimarte, esto me duele tanto como a ti, pero…pero no hay otra forma – "¿Pero que oía? ¿Kyo le pedía que no se resistiera? ¡¡Pero cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso si lo estaba violando!! ¡Lo tenía atado e incluso lo golpeó hasta el cansancio! ¡¡¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza?!! ¡¿Qué no lo quería lastimar?! ¡¿Qué compartía su dolor?! ¡¡¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando?!!" Sin embargo un agudo dolor lo saca repentinamente de sus pensamientos quitándole el aliento, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, y que de sus ojos brotasen las lagrimas que por tanto tiempo había estado conteniendo, era Kyo entrando en él sin ninguna consideración ni previo aviso era como si le hubiesen clavado un cuchillo, inmediatamente Kyo comienza a moverse por el estrecho pasaje haciendo que Iori soltara cortos gemidos con cada embestida, tal vez de placer o lo más seguro es que fuese de dolor no lo sabía con claridad, de lo que estaba seguro era de que por fin estaba haciendo realidad su gran sueño, aun que la forma…eso era lo malo, la forma era la peor, se sentía feliz por estar al fin poseyendo a aquel hermoso pelirrojo, pero a la vez se sentía un miserable por estar tomándolo a la fuerza…"¡Maldición lo estaba violando! Si tan sólo no se resistiera…si sólo cooperara…si le correspondiera…pero eso era imposible ¡Yagami lo odiaba a muerte! Y después de esto ese odio se incrementaría aun más".

- ¡I…itai!…ha…Kusa…nagi…ya…yamero…(duele…Kusanagi…detente) - Le pedía Iori una vez más entre jadeos y cortos gemidos mientras las lágrimas corrían y corrían por sus mejillas entremezclándose con la sangre de los anteriores golpes recibidos, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento debido a aquel dolor. Kyo lo sostenía por las caderas mientras entraba y salía una y otra vez, podía sentir el cuerpo de Iori totalmente tenso y temblando, y también la sangre cálida y espesa emanando de su interior y causando una horrible opresión en su pecho.

De pronto Iori siente que su cuerpo es alzado, causándole un agudísimo dolor en todo el cuerpo, para terminar sentado sobre las piernas de Kyo y siendo abrazado por este último quien acelera el ritmo dándole a entender que ya se encontraba cerca del clímax al igual que él, luego atrae su cabeza hasta posarla sobre su hombro acariciando suavemente sus cabellos carmesí, pudiendo así sentir su respiración agitada junto a su oído y luego unas suaves palabras, un ruego de parte de Kyo, su voz sonaba entrecortada, algo ronca y…dolida, "¿dolida? ¿Kyo se sentía mal por estar haciéndole esto?".

- No te tenses…por favor...trata de relajar tu cuerpo…aminorará el dolor – "¡¿Pero cómo le pedía eso?! ¿Qué se relajara? ¡Pero si lo estaba violando! ¡¡DEMONIOS LO ESTABA VIOLANDO A ÉL, A IORI YAGAMI!! Y…no podía hacer absolutamente nada, estaba indefenso como un niño, aun que en el fondo…sentía algo extraño, como…como…no sabía definirlo... ¡MALDICION! ¡Si sólo no lo hubiese tomado a la fuerza!, ¡si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas! ¿Por qué? ¡¿PORQUÉ DE ESTE MODO KYO?!".

- Naze…naze ka...Kyo… (¿Por qué?) - Pregunta el joven, era una pregunta tan simple de hacer, pero tan difícil de responder. Alza la vista sólo para encontrarse con los ojos llorosos de Kusanagi.

- Kimi ga suki…dakara…Yagami Iori… (Porque me gustas) – Justo en ese momento Iori siente a Kyo llegar dentro suyo al igual que él sobre sus estómagos, el abrazo de Kyo se vuelve más firme aun, haciéndole perder el aliento debido al dolor, realmente lo había lastimado mucho con la anterior golpiza y sin embargo las palabras de Kusanagi seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. Finalmente el joven pelirrojo queda apoyado en el hombro de Kyo jadeando, con la respiración entrecortada y cubierto de sudor con algunos cabellos pegados al rostro, de pronto deja de sentir dolor.

- Ai shiteru…Iori (te amo Iori) – es lo último que escucha antes de relajar completamente el cuerpo y sumirse en la absoluta inconsciencia.

Luego de esto Kyo recuesta suavemente a Iori sobre la desordenada cama y se acurruca junto a él donde pronto se duerme también arrullado por los suaves latidos del corazón de aquel hermoso pelirrojo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya tenía algunas horas dormido cuando unos suaves sollozos y gemidos lo despertaron sorpresivamente, por un momento se sintió desconcertado y embargado por un terrible mareo sin contar el dolor que parecía taladrar su cabeza, realmente había tomado demasiado y ahora sentía las consecuencias, no sufría una resaca como esa desde el ultimo cumpleaños de Benimaru donde prácticamente echaron la casa por la ventana, recorrió el lugar con la vista para poder ubicarse mejor, era su habitación, nada extraño, hasta que de repente fue consciente de la calidez del cuerpo desnudo que yacía a su lado. Un momento... ¿un cuerpo?... ¿a su lado?... ¿desnudo? Lentamente dirige su mirada para ver de quien se trata y cuál es su sorpresa cuando se encuentra de frente con una maraña de cabellos rojizos, sintió que toda su sangre se le congelaba, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora dirige su mano lentamente para ver el rostro tras esos cabellos lo que le provoca el peor susto de su vida por la sorpresa de verlo tan cerca al despertar, pero luego al ver la sangre que impregnaba su rostro, las señas de golpes y rasguños en la pálida piel de su cuerpo y sus manos esposadas, lo recordó todo y solo le bastó con ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro y las marcas dejadas por las lágrimas que surcaban su mejillas, para sentirse el ser más miserable de todo el mundo puesto que en ese momento recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

"¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HABIA HECHO?!" se sentía el ser más bajo y ruin del mundo, ¡¿Cómo era posible que le hubiese hecho eso a Iori?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Se dejó llevar y se comportó como una maldita bestia! Iori jamás lo perdonaría ni creería los sentimientos que tenia hacia él, no después de haberlo tomado de la peor manera que existe.

Rápidamente se dispuso a soltar sus manos, pero nada más tocarlo e intentar moverlo, Iori comenzó nuevamente a quejarse entre sueños y a soltar lastimeros gemidos de dolor, y en ese momento Kyo notó que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, poso su mano en la frente de Yagami… ¡Maldición! ¡Tenía mucha fiebre! ¡Tal vez treinta y nueve o cuarenta grados! ¡Y todo por su culpa! Esto lo hizo sentir que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, con mucho cuidado lo soltó y lo acomodó bien en la cama, sus muñecas también se encontraban lastimadas por esas esposas y porque trato de forcejear para soltarse. ¿De dónde las había sacado?... ya lo recordaba… aparecieron bajo su cama después de la última vez que visitó a sus padres, estuvo fuera tres semanas y dejó a Benimaru y a Shingo cuidando de su departamento, vaya que bien la deben de haber pasado ese par de pervertidos, pero este no era momento de pensar en eso, Iori se encontraba mal, fue hasta el botiquín en busca de algo para bajarle la fiebre y se lo dio mientras muy suavemente trataba de limpiar la sangre que aun lo cubría pero se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil ya que al menor movimiento el joven se quejaba de dolor, sobre todo si lo tocaba cerca del abdomen, no puede ser tal vez tenía una o dos costillas rotas ¡¿pero cómo pudo ser tan bestia?! De pronto el joven comenzó a delirar rogándole que se detuviera, Kusanagi ya no podía con el cargo de conciencia si bien no se arrepentía de haberlo tomado si lo molestaba la manera como lo hizo.

- Perdóname Iori por favor lo siento – le pide llorando y ocultando su rostro entre el cuello de Yagami mientras este continua con sus delirios.

- ¡No lo hagas por favor!... no de esta manera… no… no así… – le rogaba con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, mientras Kyo simplemente no podía seguir viendo en ese estado a Iori, su más poderoso enemigo y a la vez su persona más importante en el mundo.

De pronto dirigió su mirada hasta la mesita de noche donde se encontraba una botella vacía de whisky, la tomo entre sus manos y la estrelló contra la pared ¡esa era la causa! Maldición si no hubiera estado tomando el día anterior, si Benimaru no lo hubiese llevado casi a rastras al bar… ¿pero que mas podía hacer?

FLASH BACK (el día anterior a las 20:15 horas)

Se encontraba el joven Kusanagi con un vaso de licor en las manos bebiendo y mirando distraídamente por la ventana mientras pensaba en aquel maldito pelirrojo que le quitaba el sueño, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiese enamorado de él? Precisamente de él, su más grande enemigo y la persona que más lo odiaba en el mundo, ¡¡sin contar el "pequeño" detalle de que era un hombre!! Jamás tendría una oportunidad con él ya que este solo lo buscaba para tratar de matarlo, ¡¡demonios!! Si solo se le diera una oportunidad con él, solo una, pero… eso era algo imposible jamás sucedería, no en esta vida. De pronto el timbre de la puerta lo saca de lo profundo de sus pensamientos, no quería abrir pero una insistente voz lo comenzó a llamar.

- ¡Kyo! ¡Kyo! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Sé que estas ahí así que abre! – El joven no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse lentamente a abrirle la puerta a su insistente amigo ya que sabía que este no se iría hasta hablar con él, así era Benimaru.

- Deja de gritar por favor – Le pide el joven Kusanagi, a lo que su amigo simplemente responde con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo has estado Kyo-chan? – Saluda el joven rubio, mas por cortesía que por cualquier otra cosa, ya que solo bastaba con mirarlo para notar que se encontraba pésimo – Has estado tomando – Agrega no como pregunta sino como afirmación al ver el vaso en sus manos.

- Solo un poco – Responde el castaño totalmente desganado.

- Sigues mal por esa persona, ¿cuando me dirás de quien se trata? – Pregunta el joven rubio a su amigo ya que desde hace varias semanas que lo ve deprimido por alguien y era obvio que no se trataba de Yuki su novia, sin embargo el moreno se había negado rotundamente a contarle quien era esa persona.

- ¡¿Hasta cuando me vas a insistir con eso?! – Dice Kyo un poco molesto dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

- Pero porqué te pones así – Pregunta Benimaru mientras lo sigue.

- ¿No te lo diré, y ya deja de preguntarme por favor, si? – concluye Kyo haciendo notar un poco de cansancio en su voz.

- Esta bien, pero a cambio tendrás que venir conmigo – propone el rubio.

- No tengo ganas de salir, no me he sentido muy bien – trata de excusarse.

- ¡Pues por eso mismo! Hace ya varias semanas que te veo deprimido por…no preguntare quien, y desde hace algunos días te la pasas encerrado en tu departamento…– Kyo lo escucha con la mirada fija en el piso mientras su amigo continua hablando – ¡no quieres ver a nadie, no quieres salir, eso no te hace para nada bien así que vendré por ti a las 21:30 y no aceptare un no por respuesta! – Benimaru ya se encontraba bastante exaltado y Kyo por su parte lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero con una expresión una poco mas alegre.

- Bueno… yo…está bien – Termina diciendo el moreno para alegría de su amigo quien comienza a acercársele muy lentamente hasta quedar frente a el, posa su mano en el rostro de Kyo y acerca sus labios hacia él hasta casi tocarlos con los suyos, el joven moreno se encuentra totalmente confundido y sonrojado con la situación sin embargo no hace nada por apartarse, y justo en ese momento Benimaru extiende su otra mano.

- ¿Y por favor deja ya de tomar, si? – Le dice arrebatándole el vaso de las manos y dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche, para total sorpresa de Kyo quien realmente pensaba que lo iba a besar, hace algún tiempo lo hubiese hecho de eso no hay duda pues lo acosaba cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad, pero ahora… Desde que salía con Yabuki, Benimaru ya no lo molestaba, por lo visto el rubio ya estaba tomando las cosas con seriedad y eso era bueno sobre todo para Kyo quien era la principal víctima de los acosos de su desquiciado amigo – Y ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos y trata de estar listo cuando yo llegue – Se despide dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida pero antes de irse es detenido por Kyo – ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunta.

- Bueno…yo…gracias – Kyo se encuentra bastante conmovido por el gesto de su amigo, realmente se preocupaba por él, Benimaru por su parte simplemente le sonríe cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Pobre Kyo…crees que no me he dado cuenta, ¿Cuándo me admitirás que se trata de Yagami? – Dice para si Benimaru mientras se dirige hacia su auto.

Kyo por su parte decide comenzar a arreglarse para que Benimaru no le arme algún escándalo por no estar listo, era muy capaz de meterlo él mismo a la ducha.

- Iori…bueno tal vez con esto logre distraerme un poco y sacarte por unos momentos de mi cabeza – Piensa el joven Kusanagi.

Justo a las 21:25 sonó el timbre y obviamente se trataba de Benimaru así que salieron de inmediato en dirección del bar de su amiga King, allí siempre se reunían la mayoría de los participantes del KoF era como un refugio para los luchadores un sitio neutro donde se podía escuchar música en vivo, beber o bailar tranquilamente pues al traspasar esas puertas todas las rivalidades quedaban fuera y nadie peleaba con nadie.

Esa noche precisamente se encontraban tocando varios de los grupos más reconocidos de la ciudad, ahora era al turno del grupo de Yashiro quien tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, junto a Shermie al teclado y Chris como vocalista, era realmente un milagro que continuaran con vida después del incidente con Orochi hace algunos años, realmente nadie se explicaba cómo es que lograron sobrevivir a eso, sin embargo en estos momentos eso no importaba mucho, ahora solo importaba divertirse, la canción era muy buena y con bastante ritmo además de la suave voz de Chris que hacia una perfecta armonía con los instrumentos era muy agradable de escuchar, de pronto el corazón de Kyo estuvo a punto de detenerse pues el próximo grupo al escenario sería el de Iori Yagami.

"¿Por qué me haces esto cuando sólo quiero sacarte de mi cabeza?" pensó Kyo sin embargo quedó embelesado con la imponente figura del pelirrojo y su imaginación comenzó a volar al punto de que Benimaru a su lado dejó de existir para él, al igual que las demás personas en el lugar y todo lo que no fuera él y Yagami, por un momento hubiese deseado ser aquel bajo para ser tocado de esa manera por los largos dedos del joven, sentir sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, poseerlo, ser su dueño, no sabía desde cuando había comenzado a pensar así, lo que tenía claro es que deseaba con locura a aquel maniático pelirrojo, sí, él quería ser su único dueño. Se encontraba tan sumido en estos pensamientos que ni siquiera prestaba un poco de atención a lo que le decía Benimaru.

Finalizada la canción pareció hervir de rabia al ver a Iori sentarse en una mesa a conversar con Nanakase, pero, ¿Porqué?, ¿De qué hablaban?, ¿Porqué Nanakase miraba de esa manera a Yagami?, ¿Acaso tenían algún tipo de relación?, no, Iori parecía no darse cuenta de la manera como lo miraba Yashiro, pero… ¿y entonces?, o ¡rayos! ¡¿Acaso eso que sentía eran celos?! Celos de que Iori estuviese hablando de manera más o menos amigable con alguien, mientras a él solo lo hablaba para desafiarlo o insultarlo, ¡no puede ser! Sí que lo tenía mal ¡¿Pero qué podía hacer?!... nada, sólo observar…pero… ¡un momento! ¡Iori ya se va! Se ve un poco extraño, ¿qué le pasa?, ¡Nanakase! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿También se va? Esa expresión, es como la de un cazador a punto de atrapar a su presa, algo se trae entre manos y no parece ser nada bueno, ¡IORI!

Kyo comenzó a preocuparse Yagami no se veía nada bien, y Nanakase…la manera como lo miraba lo tenía preocupado, salió unos momentos después de que Iori se fuera, tenía un mal presentimiento, mejor iba a ver qué era lo que pasaba, pero…Benimaru, no lo dejaría irse tan fácilmente, ¿qué podía hacer?

- Estas un poco incomodo Kyo-chan – Comenta Benimaru haciéndole notar su comportamiento.

- Bueno…yo...no… – esto pone un poco nervioso a Kyo que haría si se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

- ¿Es por Yagami cierto? – Si bien Kyo trataba de aparentar un poco su nerviosismo ahora ya era más que evidente – Nanakase se veía muy sospechoso – Con esto el pobre Kyo queda con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿Cómo fue que se dio cuenta?

- ¿Po…por qué dices eso? – pregunta inquieto Kyo.

- Esa persona de la que no me quieres hablar es Yagami – Termina diciendo el rubio.

- ¡¿Q…QUÉ?! ¡¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¡Bien sabes que Yagami y yo somos enemigos a muerte!! – Kyo está muy nervioso, ¡su gran y más oscuro secreto había sido descubierto!, ¡tenía que hacer algo!

- Ya no mientas Kyo, hace mucho que lo sé – Benimaru hablaba de manera muy calmada a diferencia del moreno junto a él – ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? – Le pregunta.

- Bueno…yo…¡¡aminomegustaYagami¿quétehacepensareso?!! – Termina diciendo el joven con un hilo de voz y tan rápido que apenas si se le entendió algo.

- Solo basta con mirarte u oírte hablar de él, anda acéptalo te descubrí – El corazón de Kyo latía muy rápido sin embargo poco a poco se fue calmando.

- Hee… yo… – Un suspiro de resignación – Si está bien, me descubriste, se trata de Yagami pero… – No sabe como decirlo.

- No se lo diré a nadie, no te preocupes – Responde Benimaru intuyendo lo que el otro chico trataba de decir.

- Muchas gracias – Kyo por fin se siente un poco aliviado, ya que a pesar de que fue descubierto por fin compartía su secreto con alguien, por fin tenia con quien conversar sobre ese asunto que tanto lo atormentaba.

- Ahora vete tras Yagami, no se veía muy bien – Concluye Benimaru.

- ¡Sí!... y gracias por entenderme – Kyo sale rápidamente del lugar en busca de Iori y Nanakase, eso lo tenía preocupado sin embargo la conversación con Benimaru lo dejo un poco más tranquilo con respecto a eso de sus sentimientos, sabía que el joven guardaría su secreto pues era un amigo en el que se podía confiar pasase lo que pasase. Después de varios minutos de búsqueda comenzó a desesperarse pues no los encontraba por ninguna parte sin embargo de pronto escuchó un golpe en el estacionamiento como si algo pesado cayera pero por el eco no supo desde donde venía el ruido y pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera encontrar la fuente, hasta que finalmente lo encontró, era el auto de Yagami sin embargo a cada paso que daba se oían… ¿jadeos?... ¿gemidos?... ¡¡cada vez más claramente!! ¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Hasta que los vio, a Yashiro inclinado sobre Iori el cual trataba de forcejear pero como si no tuviera fuerza alguna, sus movimientos de veían sumamente torpes, ¿Qué podría haberle pasado?, pero ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar una posible respuesta cuando ya estaba apartando a Nanakase de Yagami quien parecía… ¿drogado? Esto hizo estallar su ira ¡¿El muy maldito se había atrevido a drogar a Iori para aprovecharse de él?! Jamás se lo perdonaría y sin darse cuenta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yashiro se encontraba tumbado en el piso totalmente fuera de combate, se acercó al vehículo y allí estaba Iori de espaldas en el asiento trasero, totalmente inmóvil, sus ropas desarregladas, su camisa abierta, su pantalón a medio bajar, ¡maldito Nanakase! ¡¿Pero qué demonios le había dado a Iori?! Se inclino sobre él, cosa que hizo que Iori se tensara completamente, por lo visto aun estaba consciente, y procedió a acomodar sus ropas rápidamente ya que si alguien lo viese así se querría morir de la humillación y luego lo ayudo a reincorporarse y salir del vehículo.

- Yagami – Lo llamó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡¿Yagami?! – trato continuó llamándolo, pareció reaccionar y reconocerlo, dijo su nombre sin embargo al parecer lo que sea que Yashiro le haya dado era muy fuerte, pues se desvaneció completamente.

- ¡¿Yagami?! ¡Yagami! – lo llamó otra vez pero el joven ya se encontraba totalmente inconsciente.

- Yagami…Iori…no permitiré que nadie te toque, porque eres sólo mío – dice el joven Kusanagi mientras observa fijamente a su rival, luego pasa una mano por detrás de sus rodillas y la otra por su espalda alzándolo entre sus brazos.

"Que hermoso se ve dormido", piensa mientras lo recuesta suavemente en el asiento del copiloto para luego abrochar su cinturón de seguridad y dar la vuelta para subir él también, pero primero toma el bajo que había caído a un lado del vehículo durante el forcejeo y lo deposita en el asiento trasero de éste, ya que a Iori le molestaría mucho llegar a perderlo.

Luego de subir enciende el motor pero en ese momento una pregunta atraviesa su mente, ¿Donde podría llevarlo? No tenía ni idea de donde vivía y llevarlo a la mansión Yagami hubiese sido suicidio, un momento… durante la tarde estuvo deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se le diera una oportunidad con Yagami, ¿Acaso sus ruegos fueron escuchados?... bien, como fuera, una oportunidad era una oportunidad, y toma rumbo hacia su departamento en las afueras de la ciudad, mientras va pensando en el pobre imbécil que se quedó tendido en el frío piso de aquel estacionamiento.

"Pobre Yashiro nadie sabe pare quien trabaja" piensa mientras quita momentáneamente la vista del camino para posarla en el inconsciente pelirrojo a su lado y acariciar suavemente su cabello.

Ya en su departamento llevó a un inconsciente Iori hasta la habitación y lo recostó en la cama, se veía tan hermoso así dormido, realmente parecía un ángel, pero cuando despertara sería un verdadero demonio, ¿Cómo evitar una pelea? …y en ese momento recordó las esposas de Benimaru y Shingo que tenía guardadas, en estos momentos le serían muy útiles, así no se podría soltar ya que cualquier otra cosa la quemaría, luego salió de la habitación estaba nervioso por fin tenía a Yagami para sí, y no sabía qué hacer, decidió tomar un trago para calmarse y luego siguió otro y otro, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba poseyendo a aquel hermoso joven que era su rival, este trataba de resistirse, de luchar pero no podía, incluso termino golpeándolo hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK


	4. Chapter 4

Despertó repentinamente, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado dormido? ¿Uno? ¿Dos días? Se sentía confundido y desorientado además un terrible dolor invadía todo su cuerpo, pero al pensar en lo ocurrido anteriormente éste pasó a un segundo plano, el dolor físico era lo de menos comparado con el que llenaba su alma, ¡¿Cómo era posible que Kyo le hubiese hecho eso?! Haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos de su magullado cuerpo se abrazó a sí mismo y acurrucado en aquella cama lloró amargas lágrimas, ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo había permitido que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto?! Kyo… ¡ese desgraciado se las pagaría! ¡Apenas lo viera acabaría con él! Haciendo uso de una gran fuerza de voluntad se levantó de aquella cama, su vista se nubló repentinamente y perdió el equilibrio cayendo a la cama otra vez, por lo visto estaba más mal de lo que pensó en un principio y aparte ¡Tenía fiebre! ¿Pero que importaba eso? ¡Tenía que salir de allí y pronto! No soportaba la idea de seguir en aquella habitación, el sólo recordar lo que allí había ocurrido lo llenaba de ira, amargura… asco, no soportaba todos esos recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente y menos saber que el responsable de "aquello" había sido ni más ni menos que Kusanagi Kyo, precisamente él, se hubiese esperado eso de cualquier otro pero no de Kyo, ¡Demonios! ¡Y toda la culpa era de Nanakase!... tal vez… no se sentiría tan mal si hubiese sido Nanakase pues ya sabía que ese era un desgraciado capaz de cualquier cosa, pero Kyo… Kyo era diferente… Kyo era… ya no importaba lo que él fuera.

Nuevamente se levanto de la cama pero esta vez un poco más despacio, por lo menos logró mantenerse en pie, ahora tenía que buscar algo de ropa ya que desgraciadamente se encontraba desnudo, llego hasta el armario, no tenía tiempo para decidir así que tomó lo primero que encontró, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa blanca y una gabardina también negra, se vistió tan rápido como pudo cosa que se le dio un poco difícil debido sus heridas. Una vez listo procedió a salir de la habitación, con suerte Kyo no estaría ya que en todo el tiempo que demoró en vestirse no dio señales de vida, sin embargo al abrir la puerta su rostro palideció y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ya que allí estaba Kyo profundamente dormido en el sofá de la sala, hubiese deseado quemarlo vivo en ese mismo momento, pero se sentía demasiado débil y la sensación de asco se incrementó en su interior así que decido salir lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible, su venganza esperaría.

Llovía a cantaros y llevaba caminando alrededor de quince minutos, si hubiese estado en buenas condiciones, no habría problema pero se encontraba muy mal, ardía en fiebre y cada paso era como una agonía para su lastimado cuerpo, salió tan rápido del departamento que ni siquiera recordó tomar su billetera, incluso dejó su bajo, pero en esos momentos no importaba mucho, revisó los bolsillos de la gabardina y sólo encontró unas cuantas monedas que ni siquiera alcanzaban para tomar un taxi, sólo podía llamar a alguien pero no había ningún teléfono público hasta llegar al parque a unas dos o tres calles de distancia, así que tenía que seguir caminando, era en momentos como este cuando odiaba vivir en la otra punta de la ciudad, "¿habrá despertado Kyo?" se preguntó de pronto, pero al segundo después de que ese pensamiento atravesara su mente un montón de sentimientos se arremolinaron en su interior "¿Por qué diablos tenía que estar pensando en él?" en estos momentos lo odiaba con toda su alma… ¿o no? En realidad no sabía exactamente qué rayos era lo que sentía. Finalmente logró divisar una cabina telefónica ahora el problema era ¿A quién llamar? Mature y Vice estaban de viaje y no estaba seguro de si ya habían regresado o no, su hermana Shiori… no, ella se preocuparía demasiado, sólo le quedaba esa persona, tampoco le gustaba preocuparlo pero no podía acudir a nadie más y además era la mejor opción, así que sin pensárselo dos veces marcó su número y esperó…un tono… dos tonos…

- ¿Moshi moshi? – una suave voz respondió.

- … soy yo – contestó Iori que a estas alturas ya ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie y resbaló hasta quedar en el piso apoyado contra las paredes de la cabina.

- ¡Iori! ¡¡¿Donde rayos estabas metido?!! ¡Quedaste en volver apenas terminaras de tocar! ¡¡Te he buscado todo el día!!... me tenías preocupa… - pero de pronto un quejido del otro lado de la línea lo hizo callar – ¿Qué te pasa Iori? ¿Estás bien? –

- Seiji… no tengo tiempo… cállate y escucha, me encuentro en una cabina telefónica que está en el parque… cerca del departamento de Kyo… ven a buscarme – su voz sonaba cada vez más débil –… por favor ven rápido… –

- ¡¿Te peleaste con Kyo de nuevo?! ¿Iori?... ¡¡Iori responde!! – pero eso no sucedió, sólo se escuchó el sonido del auricular al caer y luego se cortó la comunicación.

- ¡¡Iori!!... se cortó – se dijo mientras la angustia crecía en su interior y buscaba rápidamente su abrigo y las llaves de su auto – resiste un poco ya voy por ti – decía mientras corría a toda velocidad hasta el estacionamiento.

"¿Que pudo haberle pasado? Nunca lo había oído así" Seiji estaba cada vez mas angustiado por Iori, era la primera vez en todos los años que se conocían que el pelirrojo le pedía que lo fuera a buscar después de una pelea ya que estaba seguro que se había peleado otra vez con Kyo.

Pasaron alrededor de quince o veinte minutos cuando en medio de un chirrido de ruedas se estaciono un vehículo de color negro en las afueras del parque, cosa que se vio bastante peligrosa tomando en cuenta que en esos momentos la lluvia caía más fuerte que nunca, pero por lo visto eso no le importó mucho al joven Seiji, quien descendió segundos después.

Kuzuki Seiji era realmente un joven demasiado hermoso, sus ojos de largas pestañas eran de un color azul cielo y su largo cabello tenía un tono gris muy claro casi dándole toques plateados, se dejaba caer algunos mechones sobre el rostro enmarcando sus delicadas facciones, su piel era muy blanca y su cuerpo se veía bastante frágil y delicado a pesar de medir un metro ochenta de estatura, a simple vista casi parecía una mujer, además la lluvia que caía resaltaba aun mas su belleza y ceñía sus ropas a su cuerpo, las cuales no eran más que una camiseta negra de cuello subido, unos jeans azules, sobre esto un abrigo largo de color blanco y botas acordonadas.

Ya llevaba alrededor de unos cinco minutos buscando al pelirrojo sin poder dar con él y estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

- ¡¿Cuantas malditas cabinas telefónicas puede haber en este parque?! – fue en ese momento que algo llamó su atención, la cabina… dentro una figura inconsciente en el piso y el auricular colgando libremente… corrió como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

- ¡Iori! – lo llamó cuando llegó junto a él, se encontraba sentado apoyado en una esquina de la cabina, con los brazos descansando sobre sus piernas semi dobladas y la cabeza caída hacia un lado apoyada en el cristal y un poco inclinada hacia adelante, realmente parecía que las fuerzas lo fueron abandonando poco a poco hasta quedar completamente inconsciente. No pudo ver su rostro pues estaba cubierto por su cabello sin embargo se dio cuenta de inmediato que Iori tenía dificultades para respirar libremente. Se agacho junto a él y posó temeroso una mano en su mejilla, ¡¡Estaba ardiendo en fiebre!! Alzó delicadamente su rostro y una fuerte punzada atravesó su pecho, ¡Nunca lo había visto tan golpeado! Su cuello y pecho también tenían marcas de golpes y de otro tipo que no quiso interpretar en ese momento.

- ¿Como pudieron dejarte en este estado? – se preguntaba, de pronto al tomar sus manos vio las marcas en sus muñecas – ¡¿Quien fue el maldito que te hizo esto?! – sus ojos se llenaron de angustia, dolor, ira, al pensar en que tal vez no se pudo defender.

- Iori… ¡Iori despierta!... soy yo – lentamente comenzó a reaccionar.

Oía una voz llamándolo, esa suave voz que siempre conseguía tranquilizarlo, y aun que sonara raro para venir de él, lo hacía sentir… seguro, con algo de dificultad logró abrir sus ojos y se encontró con un par de familiares ojos azules que lo miraban anhelante, con una mezcla de angustia, preocupación y alivio de que hubiese despertado.

- Seiji… – dijo Iori con un hilo de voz, al reconocer a su amigo, el cual lo abrazó fuertemente, sin embargo Iori no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, lo cual hizo que Seiji se alejara rápidamente de él.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto aun que fue más que nada una pregunta de relleno ya que se veía que no era así, sin embargo el pelirrojo bajó la mirada – ¿Iori? – sus ojos parecieron nublarse de pronto, después de algunos momentos, cuando pensó que no recibiría respuesta…

- … No, no estoy bien – decía con la voz quebrada a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Ciertamente Iori no tenía ningún problema con llorar frente a Seiji, se conocían desde hacía muchos años, y no había ningún secreto entre ellos, de hecho aparte de su hermana Shiori, Seiji era el único que conocía al verdadero Iori, al que podía temer, dudar, reír sinceramente y de buena gana, hacer tonterías, jugar e incluso llorar como ahora, aun que eso pasaba muy rara vez.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? – sin embargo Iori no respondía, solo lloraba en silencio, así que decidió no presionarlo, con delicadeza lo atrajo hacia sí hasta que posó su cabeza contra su pecho, y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, consolándolo en silencio como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, tal y como hizo el mismo Iori con él muchos años atrás – Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí – le dice suavemente.

Se sentía sumamente preocupado, sabía que algo andaba mal, Iori jamás lloraría por una derrota, de hecho ni siquiera le interesaban mucho las peleas salvo si se trataba de Kyo. ¿Habrá tenido algo que ver Kyo con el estado en que se encontraba Iori? Lo más probable era que sí, pero… ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

Lentamente los tranquilos latidos del corazón de Seiji lo fueron calmando, sin embargo aun sentía mucho dolor, tanto en su cuerpo como en su alma, de pronto le costaba mucho trabajo seguir despierto, todo le daba igual salvo Seiji, quería seguir sintiendo el latir de su corazón, su calor, su olor, quería olvidarse de que Kyo Kusanagi existía, de lo que sentía por él, de todos esos contradictorios sentimientos que bullían en su cabeza, de ese bastardo de Nanakase… ahora sólo existía Seiji.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo de pronto Seiji recordando que Iori tenía fiebre – Estás todo mojado y tienes mucha fiebre, eso no es bueno – le va diciendo mientras se va poniendo de pie y lentamente ayuda a Iori a hacer lo mismo, sin embargo tan pronto estuvo de pie toda la visión del pelirrojo se nubló y perdió completamente el conocimiento, por suerte para él, Seiji tenía unos reflejos muy agudos, y como no, eso era esencial en su trabajo ya que de no ser así hace mucho tiempo lo habrían matado.

- ¡Iori!... perdió el conocimiento otra vez… bueno en este caso creo que es mejor así… – se dice mientras lo carga entre sus brazos como si no pesara nada, pues para ser tan delicado Seiji era bastante fuerte –…se veía muy alterado – reflexiona mientras caminaba en dirección de su auto y la lluvia seguía cayendo, empapándolos a ambos y resbalando por el pálido rostro de Iori.

Depositó con mucho cuidado al joven en el asiento del copiloto y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, hacía unos momentos que el cuerpo de Iori había comenzado a temblar, por suerte acostumbraba a llevar una manta en el asiento trasero y lo cubrió con ella esperando que resistiera un poco hasta llegar al departamento.

Se subió y emprendió la marcha a toda velocidad, en ese momento pensó que después de todo si era buena idea lo del auto, pues en este momento sería muy complicado llevar a Iori en su moto, estaba enfermo, además llovía y corría demasiado viento, eso sólo lo pondría peor, por su trabajo Seiji consideraba un automóvil como algo innecesario, tomando en cuenta que su Hayabusa era mucho más rápida, sin embargo Iori había insistido hasta que lo terminó aceptando, además no podía rechazar un regalo de su parte, incluso le entregó un teléfono celular del cual las únicas personas que tenían su número eran él y su hermana Shiori, en un principio lo había considerado algo ilógico ya que siendo un ninja esas cosas no eran tan necesarias, pero luego les encontró bastante utilidad, además gracias a esto estaba más en contacto con Iori que era la única persona que realmente le interesaba, ciertamente toda su fidelidad hacia la familia Yagami se reducía a Iori a quien quería más que a su propia vida y por quien se había convertido en lo que era, el mejor ninja del clan Yagami, a Shiori también le tenía mucho cariño y lealtad, pero él era su persona más importante, ese extraño chico pelirrojo que una vez le salvó en todos los sentidos en que puede ser salvada una persona y por quien sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? – Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras pasaba su mirada de Iori al camino – ¿Quien pudo haberte dejado en este estado? – Tenía el presentimiento de que había sido una pelea y algo más pero no podía imaginar que era realmente, aun que esas extrañas marcas en su cuello le daban una idea pero era algo demasiado terrible y aberrante que no quería sacar conclusiones tan a la ligera, lo mejor sería esperar a que el mismo Iori le dijera que fue lo sucedido realmente ya que de lo único que estaba seguro era de que había sido algo muy malo por el estado en que lo encontró.

- Ya no te preocupes, no dejaré que te vuelvan a lastimar – decía mientras volvía a posar su mirada en el joven – y en cuanto a la persona que te hizo esto…me encargaré personalmente de que pague, ¡sea quien sea acabaré con él! – dice con una mirada llena de furia asesina.


	5. Chapter 5

- ¡Mierda me quede dormido! – exclamó Kyo al abrir repentinamente los ojos, habían pasado solo una o dos horas desde que había dejado a Iori sólo en su habitación, estuvo cuidando de él todo el día ya que la fiebre iba y venía, y con ella los delirios donde le pedía que se detuviera, que ya no le hiciera daño, y aun que Kyo trataba de hacerle reaccionar, Iori llamaba y le pedía a alguien que lo ayudase. Si bien Kyo se sentía mal, apenas soportando su cargo de conciencia, porque era su culpa que Iori se encontrara en ese estado, el hecho de que éste llamara a otra persona lo hería profundamente, ¿Acaso Iori ya tenía a alguien?, ¿Quién era esa persona?, ¿Quién era Seiji? Eran las preguntas que se hacia el joven moreno mientras dejaba a Iori descansando en su cama.

Se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se encaminó hacia su habitación pero algo le pareció muy extraño ya que no recordaba haber dejado la puerta abierta, así que se apresuro a entrar y fue cuando se quedo sin aliento ya que la cama se encontraba completamente vacía, su primera reacción fue desesperarse, lo busco en el baño y el resto de las habitaciones pero no aparecía por ningún lado, definitivamente Iori se había ido sin importarle en lo más mínimo su estado. Luego de unos momentos reflexionó, en las condiciones en que se encontraba Iori no podía haber ido muy lejos, lo mejor sería salir a buscarlo pues afuera la tormenta azotaba con más fuerza que nunca así que tomo la primera chaqueta que vio y salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras, con algo de suerte lo encontraría por los alrededores.

Una vez en la calle trató de que su instinto lo guiara, de ser Iori probablemente desearía ir directamente a su departamento, así que enrumbo hacia esa dirección mientras pensaba en como rayos lo iba a traer de vuelta ya que lo más seguro era que se resistiera, ¿Como lo iba a enfrentar después de lo que pasó? ¿Cómo demonios iba a poder mirarlo a la cara ahora? De seguro en estos momentos lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero bueno cuando lo encontrara pensaría en algo. De pronto pasando por el parque algo llamó su atención en una cabina telefónica, se acercó un poco pero manteniéndose oculto y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, se trataba de Iori quien era abrazado por otro joven, muy hermoso por cierto, sintió que su interior se rompía en mil pedazos y que los celos lo corroían, trató de moverse e ir hacia ellos y apartarlos pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, vio como este chico levantaba entre sus brazos a Iori quien parecía inconsciente y se dirigía a un vehículo, solo cuando el motor encendió Kyo pudo reaccionar y correr hacia él pero ya era tarde, el vehículo se alejaba rápidamente dejándolo solo en medio de la calle observando como éste se alejaba mientras por sus mejillas corrían incontables lágrimas las cuales se confundían con la lluvia que no paraba de caer.

- Iori perdóname… – susurro suavemente como si el pelirrojo pudiera escucharlo.

***

El auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento del edificio y Seiji descendió rápidamente, dando la vuelta para bajar a Iori quien aún permanecía dormido volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos manteniéndolo arropado con la frazada y se dirigió hacia el ascensor donde no sin un poco de dificultad presiono el botón del piso veinte que era donde el pelirrojo tenía su departamento, mientras lentamente subían Seiji observaba al joven entre sus brazos, su cabello estaba húmedo, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, podía notar como su cuerpo no había dejado de temblar, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y aun tenía problemas para respirar, lo mejor hubiese sido llevarlo a un hospital pero sabía perfectamente que Iori los odiaba y no tenia deseos de discutir con él por eso.

- Nn…Kyo… – dijo de pronto Iori haciendo que las sospechas que tenia Seiji crecieran, era posible que Kusanagi tuviera algo que ver con el estado de Iori, ¿Pero que pudo haber sucedido entre ellos? ¿O es que acaso Iori fue atacado por otra persona? Él tenía muchos enemigos y además esta no era la primera vez que llamaba a Kyo en sus sueños. El ascensor se detuvo suavemente abriendo sus puertas y sacando a Seiji de lo profundo de sus pensamientos, avanzó por el largo pasillo alfombrado hasta el departamento de su amigo, y con algo de esfuerzo logró abrir la puerta entrando sin detenerse hasta llegar a la habitación donde lo recostó cuidadosamente en la amplia cama. Ahora lo mejor sería cambiarle esa ropa húmeda y limpiar sus heridas así que se dirigió al baño para llenar la tina con agua tibia así de paso le bajaría un poco la fiebre, volvió a la habitación y comenzó a desnudar a Iori cuidadosamente pues no sabía exactamente en qué condiciones se encontraba, por lo que notó anteriormente era posible que tuviese una o más costillas rotas pero tampoco podía estar seguro. Con mucho cuidado le quitó la gabardina, ya había notado que esa no era su ropa pues la que usaba la otra noche era diferente, luego siguió por la camisa y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su torso y cuello se encontraban cubiertos de golpes, rasguños, mordidas y otro tipo de marcas, definitivamente no había sido una pelea, al observar sus brazos notó quemaduras en su piel y las heridas que ya había visto en sus muñecas. Se sentía furioso pero lo mejor era mantener la cabeza fría de momento así que procedió a quitarle el pantalón y fue cuando todas sus dudas fueron apartadas, si es que aun las tenía, pues hasta ahora se negaba a creer lo que desde hacía un rato le gritaba una y otra vez su instinto, rastros de sangre manchando su entrepierna, ya no había duda alguna, apretó sus puños fuertemente sintiéndose impotente ¿Cómo era posible que alguien le hubiese hecho eso a Iori? ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese estado ahí para protegerlo? Algunos recuerdos de su infancia volvieron a su mente para atormentarlo una vez más, sin embargo no era momento para dejarse llevar así que levanto a Iori entre sus brazos una vez más y se dirigió a la tina donde con sumo cuidado lo sumergió hasta la altura del cuello, por lo visto alguien, tal vez su agresor había tratado algunas de sus heridas pero eso no era de importancia, no se comparaba al daño causado, eso Seiji lo sabía a la perfección. Suavemente con ayuda de una esponja comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo de Iori y a retirar los rastros de sangre que aun permanecían en su piel, mojó también su cabello y rostro para que la fiebre descendiera aunque fuera un poco, de pronto la imagen del pelirrojo se volvió demasiado borrosa fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin ningún control. Continuo así por aproximadamente unos veinte minutos aseando cuidadosamente a su amigo luego fue por unas toallas las cuales coloco en la cama para que esta no se mojara, también busco algo de ropa para vestirlo, Iori no era fanático de usar pijama pero eso no era indicio de que no tuviera por lo menos uno, y estaba seguro de que tenia uno así que revolvió el armario hasta que lo encontró, era el que le había regalado Shiori hace algún tiempo, de satín afranelado y de color rojo italiano era muy bonito aunque Iori prefería dormir solo con ropa interior y alguna camiseta, decía que era más práctico y cómodo, sin embargo con sus actuales heridas era mejor el pijama abotonado al frente que hacerlo levantar los brazos y ocasionarle más dolor tratando de ponerle la camiseta, así que dejo la ropa en la cama y fue a buscar algunas vendas y medicinas para curar sus heridas, una vez hubo reunido todo fue en busca del pelirrojo al cual deposito con cuidado en la cama y comenzó a secar para luego curarlo y vestirlo lo más rápido posible, si bien con el baño la fiebre había bajado un poco decidió darle un antipirético para asegurarse, finalmente lo recostó y cubrió con las mantas para que pudiera descansar.

***

Era un día esplendoroso, el sol brillaba en lo alto e invitaba a recostarse en el césped disfrutando de su cálido abrazo, el parque rebosaba de vida con jóvenes haciendo deporte o simplemente jugando con sus mascotas, ancianos disfrutando de las cosas buenas de la vida y niños pequeños jugando y corriendo de un lado hacia otro sin ninguna clase de preocupaciones más que divertirse y compartir con el resto, pero un niño en especial, un pequeño pelirrojo a sus cortos seis años de edad ya tenía otra clase de preocupaciones, a pesar de estar disfrutando de aquel tranquilo día tendido bajo la sombra de un árbol no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho su padre hacia tan solo unos días atrás, llegaría un día en el que él tendría que tomar su lugar en la lucha contra sus enemigos y matar a alguien, esa idea no le gustaba para nada, si bien desde muy pequeño practicaba artes marciales con su padre, realmente detestaba la violencia innecesaria y el hecho de matar le aterraba, ¿Cómo podían hablar de quitarle la vida a una persona así como así? El sabía que su clan los Yagami no se llevaban nada de bien con los Kusanagi y prácticamente desde que nació había visto como su padre salía a encontrarse con Kusanagi y siempre regresaba en muy malas condiciones, ¿Acaso querían que el siguiera con la misma tradición? A él no le interesaban las peleas su sueño siempre había sido el ser músico, pero ahora… no sabía qué hacer y tampoco podía negarse, eso haría enojar a su padre lo cual no sería nada bueno.

De pronto unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos se oía como niños peleándose, decidió ir a investigar de que se trataba más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa mientras más se acercaba los gritos eran cada vez más claros, al llegar vio como cuatro niños de unos ocho o nueve años agredían a una pequeña niña tal vez de su edad o menor, no pudo soportar esa injusticia y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió interferir.

- ¡Ya basta! – grito al momento en que se interponía entre la niña y un puñetazo, recibiéndolo de lleno en el rostro.

- ¿Qué te pasa enano acaso tú también quieres jugar? – pregunto el que lo acababa de golpear.

- ¿Y a esto le llaman jugar? – pregunto en un siseo apenas conteniendo su ira.

- Por favor no te metas en esto – le dice preocupada la ¿niña? quien no apartaba las manos de su pecho.

- Valla, eres un niño – dice el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de su equivocación – Tu quédate tranquilo yo me encargo de ellos – le dice con una sonrisa mientras lo hace a un lado y se pone en guardia – Y ahora… ¡Juguemos! – grita mientras se lanza a atacar a los otros niños, no le gustaba pelear, odiaba la violencia pero tampoco podía soportar esa clase de injusticias, cuatro niños más grandes y fuertes golpeando a uno más pequeño e indefenso, eso era algo que no podía dejar pasar y en menos de cinco minutos aquellos abusivos huían llorando en busca de sus madres.

- Vamos a ver si ahora les quedan ganas de golpear a niños más pequeños – comenta mientras los ve correr – ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta ahora al niño que acababa de defender.

- Si, gracias – responde este ya más tranquilo.

- Me llamo Yagami Iori – se presenta el pelirrojo – ¿Y tú? – pregunta mientras saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar con mucho cuidado el rostro de aquel niño, el cual era muy hermoso, realmente no le avergonzaba haberlo confundido con una niña pues a simple vista lo parecía, tenía unas facciones muy finas y enormes ojos azules de largas pestañas, además su cabello el cual era de color gris muy claro, era largo hasta llegar a los hombros.

- Kuzuki… Seiji – vuelve a responder, ahora un poco sonrojado ante el gesto de Iori y porque este se le había quedado mirando fijamente.

- ¿Y porque te golpeaban? – pregunta recordando a aquellos abusivos.

- Por esto – dice separando las manos de su pecho y mostrándole un pequeño gatito blanco que tenía oculto entre sus ropas – Querían jugar a lanzarle piedras – dice acariciando el pelaje del animal.

- Es muy bonito, suerte que lo protegiste – le dice sonriendo tiernamente y acariciando al gatito.

De pronto todo se volvió confuso para Iori, comenzó a soplar un fuerte viento y la oscuridad los rodeó, un intenso dolor se apoderó primero de su pecho y luego del resto de su cuerpo, Seiji comenzó a alejarse y por más que Iori llamaba su nombre este no volteaba hasta que desapareció por completo, no podía moverse el miedo y la desesperación comenzaron a hacerse presentes, cerró sus ojos tratando de apartar el dolor pero fue inútil, al abrirlos nuevamente se encontraba en una habitación desconocida pero a la vez familiar sus manos inmovilizadas tras su espalda el dolor no cesaba, olor a alcohol, de pronto el rostro de Nanakase y al siguiente ya no era él sino Kyo, Kyo recorriendo su cuerpo con lascivia, dolor dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, más miedo y desesperación, Kyo poseyéndolo de la peor manera existente y el rogándole que se detuviera, llanto, él llorando mientras Kyo lo embestía una y otra vez sin ninguna consideración, Kyo…

- ¡¡HAAAAA!! – grito al abrir sus ojos mientras las lágrimas caían una tras otra, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y temblando cual hoja al viento, el miedo aun presente en su interior, así como la mirada lasciva de Kyo presente en su mente.

- ¡¡Iori!! – Seiji entró rápidamente a la habitación al escuchar el desesperado grito de su amigo, lo vio sentado en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos, la respiración acelerada, llorando y con autentico miedo reflejado en el rostro – ¿Iori? – lo volvió a llamar pero esta vez un poco más despacio, sin embargo Iori parecía ido, como si aun estuviese dentro de una pesadilla, se acercó a él muy lentamente no quería asustarlo aun mas, posó su mano en la mejilla de Iori notando como este se tensaba completamente y en un rápido movimiento lo abrazó.

- ¡¡NO!! – grito Iori, temblando y tratando de apartarlo.

- Tranquilo, ya paso… era una pesadilla, Iori mírame soy yo… – decía tratando de calmarlo mientras lo sostenía firmemente aunque teniendo consideración con sus heridas – Soy yo… soy Seiji mírame – continuaba diciendo a la vez que Iori parecía reaccionar.

- Se… Seiji – dijo finalmente reconociéndolo y correspondiendo el abrazo – Seiji – volvió a repetir esta vez con un dejo de ansiedad en la voz.

- Ya paso, ya paso tranquilo – repetía una y otra vez el joven sin entender ni dejar de sorprenderse por la reacción de Iori, quien poco a poco parecía ir calmándose.


	6. Chapter 6

Abrió los ojos furioso, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido y el sonido del teléfono no hacía sino intensificar el martilleante dolor que amenazaba con reventar su cabeza, quiso ignorar el insistente sonido y continuar durmiendo pero este no cesaba, así que maldiciendo a quien se encontrara del otro lado de la línea estiro su brazo y levantó torpemente el auricular, esperando, por el bien de quien lo llamaba, que se tratara de algo importante.

- Moshi moshi – dijo de mala gana y arrastrando las palabras.

- Espero que ya hayas cumplido con lo que te ordené – dijo una profunda voz, haciendo que el albino abriera sus ojos completamente.

- Yo… la verdad es que… – trató de responder Yashiro, pero fue interrumpido.

- No pudiste – dijo cortante, una profunda y sensual pero potente voz de hombre – ¡Te atreviste a fallar! – le recriminó sin ocultar la ira que sentía – ¡Te encargué este trabajo porque se suponía que podrías hacerlo! – continuó hablando.

- ¡No fue mi culpa! Kusanagi… – una vez más trató de hablar el albino.

- ¿Kusanagi? – la mención de Kyo pareció llamar la atención del extraño – ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? – preguntó esta vez con voz cargada de desprecio.

- Apareció de repente… me venció… y se lo llevó… – dice recordando la manera tan fácil en que el Kusanagi le había arrebatado al pelirrojo.

- Mmmh… ellos se odian probablemente termine tu trabajo – comenta más para sí mismo que para el albino.

- No lo creo… Kusanagi parecía muy preocupado por él… – dice Nanakase recordando el comportamiento del castaño.

- Siempre tan asquerosamente noble y preocupado hasta por sus enemigos – comenta una vez más refiriéndose despectivamente al Kusanagi – No me importa lo que tengas que hacer pero… ¡Quiero a Yagami muerto o quien pasará a mejor vida serás tú!, ¡¿Te quedó claro? – ordena el misterioso hombre colgando el teléfono sin siquiera esperar la respuesta del joven Nanakase quien ante estas palabras palideció completamente.

Yashiro puso en su lugar el auricular, ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían llegado a ese punto? Desde un principio sintió que no debía hacer tratos con un hombre como ese, pero la ambición, el orgullo y su odio por el pelirrojo habían sido mucho más fuertes que su sentido común y ahora enfrentaba las consecuencias: o se apresuraba en matar a Yagami o el muerto sería él. Estaba molesto con aquel hombre, con el entrometido de Kusanagi, con el maldito Yagami, pero por sobretodo consigo mismo, si hubiese aprovechado de matarlo cuando lo tenía a su merced nada de esto estaría pasando, ¡Pero no! Tenía que ceder a sus instintos y tratar de violarlo, aunque si era sincero, eso era algo que había deseado desde la primera vez que vio a ese endemoniado pelirrojo y de no ser por Kusanagi lo hubiese conseguido, por culpa de ese bastardo había perdido la oportunidad de hacerlo suyo para luego matarlo y ahora tendía que pensar en alguna forma de acercarse al pelirrojo para eliminarlo, ¿Pero cómo? seguramente Yagami ya no volvería a bajar la guardia, además de seguro querría vengarse de él por lo que hizo. Repentinamente los ojos de Yashiro comenzaron a brillar maliciosamente, él no era el único que odiaba a Yagami tal vez podría conseguir alguna ayuda extra si sabía a quienes acudir.

Habían pasado largos minutos y Seiji aun lo mantenía firmemente abrazado, había tenido una horrible pesadilla, no… no se trataba de una pesadilla sino de una terrible realidad, había despertado aterrado y sin poder reconocer donde se encontraba, tampoco se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado hasta que lo tocó y lo abrazó, esto le hizo sentir aún más miedo, miedo al repentino contacto, miedo a ser tocado por un extraño, miedo… a ser violado nuevamente, miedo a… Kyo. Sin embargo una conocida voz lo tranquilizó permitiéndole así ubicarse y darse cuenta de en brazos de quien se encontraba, se sintió seguro ya que sabía perfectamente que Seiji sería la última persona del mundo que se atrevería a hacerle daño, pero aun así no podía evitar que su cuerpo temblara.

Por su parte, Seiji no podía ocultar su preocupación por el pelirrojo, acariciaba suavemente su cabello, podía sentir a Iori temblando entre sus brazos y esto no hacía sino angustiarlo aún más, había visto las marcas en su cuerpo, la sangre en su entrepierna, sabía muy bien lo que le había ocurrido y estaba seguro de que a Iori le costaría mucho trabajo llegar a superarlo, si es que algún día lo hacía. Quería acabar con sus propias manos con el maldito que se había atrevido a tocarlo.

El peligris no paraba de recriminarse por no haber estado con Iori cuando lo necesitó, por no haberlo protegido, él sabía perfectamente lo que era pasar por eso, lo había vivido en carne propia muchas veces, era algo que jamás podría olvidar, algo que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida. Una vez más la imagen de su amigo se había vuelto borrosa, nuevamente estaba llorando, ¿Era por lo ocurrido a Iori o por sus propios fantasmas? Nuevamente los rostros de aquellos hombres volvían a su mente, el miedo, la desesperación, la impotencia… el odio, pero no, tenía que enfocarse en el presente, en Iori.

- ¿Te sientes más calmado? – preguntó suavemente limpiándose disimuladamente las lágrimas, no quería preocupar a Iori con sus traumas.

- Un poco… – respondió Iori completamente desganado, pero disfrutando de las suaves caricias en su cabello, Seiji tenía la habilidad de hacerlo sentir en paz y tranquilo, aun a pesar de la situación por la que estaba pasando

- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió? – preguntó una vez más Seiji, no lo presionaría pues había aprendido que eso era lo peor que podía hacer en una situación así. El pelirrojo por su parte solo se limitó a mover la cabeza negativamente, no se sentía preparado para hablar de ello.

- Está bien – volvió a decir suavemente el joven ninja, esperaría a que se decidiera a hablar por sí mismo.

Pasaron algunos minutos más en silencio, cada uno completamente centrado en sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo de pronto Seiji se apartó un poco de Iori, quien lo miró sin entender que era lo que ocurría. Por unos momentos el peligris se perdió completamente en los ojos de Yagami, su mirada había cambiado, antes tenía un brillo especial …algo único, que lo había cautivado desde la primera vez que se vieron, sin embargo ahora sus ojos eran opacos, su mirada parecía más bien la de un muerto, le dolía profundamente verlo así.

- ¿Seiji? – la voz del pelirrojo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Iré a prepararte algo de comer – dijo Seiji sonriéndole dulcemente y acariciando su mejilla.

- No quiero comer, no tengo hambre – se negó Iori, en esos momentos no quería nada.

- No me importa, estás herido y aun tienes algo de fiebre, debes alimentarte – replicó el ojiazul remarcando sus últimas palabras. Iori simplemente desvió la mirada, no quería discutir y menos por algo tan trivial como la comida.

- Bien, volveré en un momento, descansa – dijo finalmente Seiji acomodándolo en la cama para luego salir de la habitación.

Una vez sólo, los pensamientos del joven volvieron a dar vueltas una y otra vez en lo ocurrido, trató de ponerse en pie pero aún le dolía demasiado el cuerpo, se sentía mareado y sin fuerzas, lo mejor sería descansar como le pidió su amigo. Pero tan pronto se recuperara buscaría a Kyo y a Nanakase y los haría pagar con sangre lo que habían hecho, jamás los perdonaría.

El joven caminaba por las calles completamente deprimido, la lluvia que caía mojaba su cuerpo, sin embargo el no sentía frio en absoluto, o por lo menos no se daba cuenta, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena presenciada hacía unas horas atrás, aquel chico de cabello gris cargando a Iori y llevándoselo, ¿Quién era? ¿Acaso se trataba de esa persona a quien tanto llamaba el pelirrojo durante sus delirios? No tenía la más mínima idea pero sin importar quien fuera sentía que lo odiaba como a nadie por arrebatarle a su Iori.

Su Iori… por supuesto, pensó con amargura el joven, de seguro en estos momentos Yagami lo estaría odiando más que nunca y muy probablemente estaría ideando mil y un formas de hacerlo sufrir antes de matarlo, y esta vez no lo podía culpar ya que se lo tenía merecido, si solo las cosas se hubiesen dado de forma diferente… pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Llegó prácticamente convertido en sopa a su departamento, se sentía pésimo así que simplemente se quitó la ropa dejándola caer descuidadamente por la habitación y se metió a la cama, quería dormir y olvidarse de lo que había sucedido, quería olvidar la forma tan cruel como había lastimado a quien más amaba en el mundo, quería olvidar que ahora Iori lo odiaría con toda su alma, quería olvidar a ese tipo de cabello gris que se lo había llevado, sin embargo la cama estaba impregnada con el olor del pelirrojo, se aferró a la almohada como si de eso dependiera su cordura, la culpa lo estaba matando.

- Perdóname Iori… – susurro quedamente como si el pelirrojo estuviese junto a él y así sin siquiera darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido.

Había pasado ya varios días desde que Seiji llegara con un malherido Iori a su departamento, tiempo en el cual ninguno de los dos había salido para nada. El pelirrojo aun guardaba reposo y se negaba a ser visitado por ninguna clase de médico, argumentando que ya antes había sufrido heridas peores que esas y había sanado perfectamente sin la intervención de ningún médico, y esta vez no sería la excepción, Seiji por su parte se había mantenido a su lado en todo momento, no se atrevía a dejarlo solo ya que aunque Iori aparentaba estar más tranquilo, en más de una ocasión había despertado asustado en la noche además de que había momentos en que se quedaba contemplando el vacío sin decir palabra alguna, sin contar que hasta el momento se había negado a decir quien fue el sujeto que lo atacó, pero el ojiazul tenía fuertes sospechas de que se trataba de Kusanagi sólo esperaba que Iori se lo confirmara y en ese preciso momento Kyo sería hombre muerto. Parecía como si el pelirrojo se lo estuviera tomando con mucha calma, sin embargo tanto Seiji como él sabían que no era así, pues interiormente se sentía destrozado por lo ocurrido.

Seiji se encontraba preparando algo de comer mientras Iori descansaba en su habitación, al principio el pelirrojo había tratado de negarse a comer sin embargo no podía discutir mucho con su joven ninja, además estaba seguro de que Seiji sería muy capaz de meterle la comida por intravenosa si era necesario. El sonido del timbre interrumpió el rutinario silencio en que se había sumido aquel departamento durante los últimos días. Justo en el momento en que el joven ninja se disponía a ir a ver de quien se trataba oyó como la puerta se abría e ingresaba alguien al departamento, no necesito preguntar para saber de quien se trataba, solo había una persona parte de él que tenía llave de aquel departamento.

- Hola… ¿Hay alguien aquí? – preguntó la voz de una chica.

- En la cocina – respondió el peligris mientras bajaba la llama del horno y verificaba que todo iba bien con la comida.

- Se suponía que Iori debería haber ido a la mansión… ayer – dijo la muchacha apareciendo por el umbral de la cocina, su voz no expresaba molestia, solo algo de preocupación, su apariencia era muy delicada y frágil, aparentaba tener unos dieciocho años y media aproximadamente metro sesenta de estatura, sus ojos eran de color rojo al igual que su largo cabello.

- Iori esta… – Seiji no sabía que decirle a la chica, no la quería preocupar – Bueno él… – continuaba titubeando mientras su mente corría a toda velocidad tratando de pensar en algo, sin embargo una figura atrás de la chica cortó todo lo que fuera a decir.

- Estoy perfectamente, sólo olvide ir, no es para tanto – dijo el pelirrojo con total naturalidad sorprendiendo completamente al ninja.

- ¡Hermano! – dijo la chica girándose para lanzarse a los brazos del joven pelirrojo quien la abrazo instintivamente haciendo una mueca de dolor tan sutil que hubiera pasado a desapercibida para cualquier persona excepto para el par de jóvenes que se hallaba en ese momento con él – ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto la chica apartándose rápidamente de su hermano ante esta pregunta algunas imágenes de esa fatídica noche volvieron a su mente paralizándolo momentáneamente.

- Tuvo una pelea algo difícil y sus heridas aun no sanan por completo – respondió rápidamente el peligris al ver la tensión en su amigo.

- ¿Fue Kusanagi? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Necesitas algo? – inicio la joven su avalancha de preguntas expresando completa preocupación por su hermano mientras lo llevaba casi a rastras al sillón donde lo sentó.

- Shiori… – trataba de protestar el pelirrojo pero su hermana no prestaba atención a sus palabras.

- No deberías estar de pie ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – seguía hablando la chica.

- ¡Shiori que no soy un niño! Ya me siento bien – se quejaba Iori ante las atenciones de su hermana, mientras Seiji miraba la escena bastante divertido, siempre era lo mismo, la chica tendía a preocuparse casi en exceso por su hermano, cosa que al pelirrojo le desagradaba, odiaba angustiar a su pequeña hermana, aunque él se comportaba exactamente igual con ella.

- ¿Lo dices en serio o es solo para tranquilizarme? – pregunto la chica sin creer completamente las palabras del mayor.

- ¿Tú que crees? – pregunto a su vez el muchacho esbozando una tranquilizadora sonrisa, solo para ella. Seiji se alegró al verlo, desde que lo encontró en la cabina telefónica Iori parecía estar sumido en una especie de tristeza y angustia permanentes, por unos momentos pensó que no volvería a ver una sonrisa así en el rostro de su amigo, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse qué tan sincera esa aquella sonrisa.

- Bueno… dejémoslo así – respondió la chica demostrando claramente que no estaba muy convencida de las palabras de su hermano, pero no quería presionarlo, lo conocía muy bien como para saber que sin importar como se encontrara realmente él trataría de mostrarse bien ante ella para no preocuparla.

- ¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó ahora el pelirrojo cambiando completamente el tema, la chica lo miró por unos momentos sin comprender a que se refería pero rápidamente entendió.

- Bueno, después de aburrirme esperando a que llegaras, me dedique a hacer los preparativos para la fiesta, ya solamente faltan los toques finales – informa tranquilamente la chica.

- Bien yo me encargo de eso – dice Iori acomodándose despreocupadamente en el sillón.

- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunta la chica.

- Sí, te dije que ya estoy bien, no es para tanto – vuelve a decir Yagami buscando inconscientemente con la mirada alguna cajetilla de cigarrillos sobre la mesa o algún mueble, sin embargo al mirar a su hermana todos sus deseos de fumar se esfuman, no frente a ella, piensa con resignación – Aunque aún no sé para qué tomarnos tantas molestias por algo así – continua hablando para desviar su atención y no pensar en aquellos tubos de papel rellenos de delicioso tabaco, llevaba varios días sin fumar cortesía de su "enfermero" quien le había arrebatado todas las cajetillas alegando que en su estado no era sano.

- ¡No digas eso! – lo reprende la pelirroja – Es el cumpleaños de papá – agrega con voz más suave y dolida, no le gustaba que su hermano se expresara de esa forma, aunque sabía perfectamente que no lo decía en serio, lo conocía muy bien y estaba segura de que aunque lo demostrara poco, o derechamente no lo demostrara, él quería mucho a su padre aun a pesar de todas las discusiones que acostumbraban tener.

- Está bien, está bien, no te pongas así tampoco – trata de calmar las cosas.

Desde la cocina Seiji podía oír la conversación de los hermanos Yagami y no podía evitar divertirse ante su comportamiento, Iori siempre terminaba cediendo ante su hermana, ¿Qué dirían los demás peleadores del KoF si lo vieran así? Aunque, no podía evitar a la vez, preocuparse por Iori, a pesar de lo que le sucedió hace solo unos días, se comportaba como si nada frente a ella, aun cuando estaba seguro de que su amigo estaba destrozado por dentro, era sorprendente la capacidad que tenía el pelirrojo para fingir, pero ¿Sería suficiente para engañarla? Lo que más le había pedido hace algunos días era que nadie se enterara de eso, especialmente su hermana ya que no quería darle preocupaciones, suficiente tenía ella con sus propios problemas, por otro lado hasta ahora seguía negándose a decirle quien lo atacó. No tenía caso preguntarle por eso, definitivamente tendría que esperar a que él decidiera hablar por sí mismo, se dijo el joven con resignación mientras ponía en una bandeja una taza de café para Iori, otra de té verde para Shiori y un vaso de jugo de naranja para él, junto a algunas galletas para llevar a la sala.

- Ya envié las invitaciones y hasta el momento más de la mitad de los invitados me ha confirmado su asistencia – hablaba la joven completamente ilusionada.

- ¡Ah! Qué bien – fue la escueta respuesta del mayor.

- No seas así hermano, no todos los días papá cumple cuarenta años – lo regaña de nueva cuenta.

- Qué suerte no – dice sarcásticamente volteando para mirar por la ventana, ella simplemente ignoro el tono de su voz.

- ¡Incluso el tío Kentarô vendrá! – dice la chica completamente emocionada, pero un fuerte ruido de algo rompiéndose interrumpe la conversación. Seiji se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la cocina mientras la bandeja que traía estaba en el suelo, su rostro estaba algo pálido.

- ¡Seiji! ¿Estás bien, no te quemaste? – pregunto Iori junto al ninja, ¿En qué momento había llegado a su lado? No lo había notado.

- Sí, estoy bien – responde el muchacho con una tranquila sonrisa, sin embargo Iori pudo notar un leve temblor en el cuerpo del peligris.

- ¿Estás seguro? Te vez algo pálido – agrega la chica acercándose también.

- Sí, en serio, solo se me resbaló la bandeja, a cualquiera le pasa – vuelve a decir para restarle importancia al asunto – Iré a buscar algo para limpiar esto – dice entrando rápidamente a la cocina.

- Pero a ti no te pasan este tipo de cosas – dijo Iori en voz baja.


End file.
